paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup pup puppies 2
Ace and Lani belong to Tundrathesnowpup- also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Chase and Skye's oldest two pups; born around 4 hours after Tundra and Rocky's pups: Meet Lani; meaning "Sky" or "Heaven" in Hawaiian'';'' and Ace, named a bit after a famous police dog, and Skye's favorite pilot, Ace Soarinston. Ace was born first, and Lani followed about 15 minutes afterwards. Ace would like to be a medic pup one day, and while Lani is just living for the moment now, she later declares that she wants to be a high-flying aviation pup just like Skye after she takes her up one day for a little joy-ride, enjoing the rush of being up in the air. Ace tends to spend most of his time with Winter; due to his huge crush on her; playing Pup Pup Boogie with her and watching their Aunts and Uncles and parents work and save Adventure Bay. Lani likes to run around with Aurora and explore, often getting into trouble like getting stuck in places or getting sprayed by skunks. Lani starts to crush on another one of Zuma and Princess' sons, Dylan . She finds his freckles and kind personality super cute and she is head over tail for him. Ace notices CJ 's attempts to pull him away from Winter, but he pays no heed to it, brushing her off and her snobbiness towards Winter. They end up having a younger sister named Sora when they're around 8 months old. They're about a year and 6 months old when Sora gets to 8 months, but they still are puppies at heart and love to play with their younger sister. When they're about 4 years old, they get married to their puphood crushes and end up having pups of their own. Lani and Dylan have 3 pups, a boy and two girls: Digger , Sandy , and Robin , while Ace and Winter have two daughters, Clarity and Breeze. They're now fullyfledged members of the PAW Patrol, trying their best to fill out their parent's pawsteps. They always make sure they have time for their family and love to be with their mates and their friends. Lani: like a darker version of her mother with a short fuzzy tail. She's got dark orange ears and a tan-orange muzzle and chest and forepaws. she has a mix of her father and mother's eyes, her left eye light pink and her right eye orange-brown. Given a light orange-pink collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. When she's in her teens and in adulthood, she grows bangs. When she marries Dylan, she gets a golden pin with a D initial and his badge symbol Uniform: she wears a jacket like Skye's but it's a lightish red-orange/purplish tint, with a fluffy lighter colored jacket-collar and hem, more like a pilot's jacket. Her jetpack and Goggles are a lighter pinkish-red hue. her Pup Tag has a sky blue background with two white clouds, one shrowding the sun, and the silhouette of a bird. Ace: A light brown male pup with creamy chest and right forepaw. his left forepaw is brown along with his tail tip, left ear, and eye spots over both eyes. he also sports a white diamond on his upper chest, just like his grandmother Brooke. he has pink eyes like his mother, only slightly darker. Given a dark red-maroon collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. When he marries Winter, he gets a golden pin with a W initial and her badge symbol. Uniform:' ''Much like Marshall's, except the red is a a tad bit darker and the stripes on it are white. He wears a red cap with a white cross on it. His Pup Tag has a light yellow background with a dark red cross with a bandage across it. Lani: Very outgoing and adventurous, always finding something new to stick her nose into. She's very kind, but is kind of fiery and stubborn when it comes to someone disagreeing with her. She's more of a fireball than her brother, and her partner-in-crime is usually always Aurora or Dylan. She'll pick a fight if she has to- and doesn't back down too easily. she's very defensive about her friends and family Ace: More logical and calm, he is very sweet and talkative, always eager to help out a friend in need. Ace tends to be scared of conflict, and would like to avoid scuffles and fights whenever possible, sometimes a bit of a coward when it comes to things like that if they are directed straight at him. Though in times of real danger, if his family or friends are in trouble, he'll tell himself to suck it up and push through. He's a bit of the watch-dog/worrier of his friend group, always making sure they're okay and trying to figure out if their plans are good or not. Ace: Young: Joey Lawrence voice of Oliver in ''Oliver and Company Teenager/Adult: Elijah Wood- voice of Wirt in Over the Garden Wall ''(gets a bit deeper as an adult, but otherwise stays pretty much the same) Lani: Young: Michelle Horn- voice of young Kiara in ''Lion King 2 Teenager/Adult: Megan Fahlenbock- voice of Gwen in Total Drama Island(also Jen Masterson in 6teen- but both chars sound exactly alike- Gets a bit more mature as an adult but pretty much stays the same) Catchphrases: Lani: *''"I'm ready for take-off!"'' *''"Let's soar to the rescue!"'' *''"Cloudy or clear, Lani will be here!"'' Ace: *''"I can Ace this!"'' *''"Let's Bandage them up!"'' *''"Feeling sick? I can make you better quick!"'' Pup Pack: Lani: *a jetpack just like Skye's, but with a few different jet speeds. It also contains a parachute- just in case. Ace: *An X-ray Screen *Bandages(Wraps and Band-aids) *Disinfectant Spray *Crutches *Lollipops(for the patient, though he sneaks a few sometimes and gets in trouble with Skye) *Epipens (for all sorts of allergies) Vehicles: Lani: a silver and red-orange/pink colored helicopter similar to Skye's, but it's more aerodynamic. It also has a claw, but also has a few other features, like a giant spotlight on the underside so she can light up her pathway on night rescues Ace: a smaller and darker red version of Marshall's ambulance, but with his badge on the side instead of Marshall's, and it can morph out to a make-shift doctor's office so he can do mobile checkups. He has a whole assortment of medical equipment, especially epipens after the terrifying incident with Lani Fears: Lani: despite her love for exploring, Lani is actually afraid of Pirates and hooks(hook hands and all that), and bats- due to an event of exploring a cave and getting spooked by a swarm of bats that started to fly out.. she also hates seagulls, she's not afraid of them, she just doesn't like them and will chase them. Ace: Like mentioned earlier, Ace hates conflict and is scared of fighting. He's also scared of octopuses(octopi?),stingrays, and jellyfish. He's also slightly scared of CJ. He's also terrified of losing anyone he holds close to him, and sometimes has panic attacks when he thinks of the possibilities of those situations Like father like son: Ace shares his dad's feelings on talking to girls they like- hiding it and trying not to let anyone know, but it's pretty obvious to the other pups. But once he lets Winter know how he feels, he lets it show, and becomes fairly protective over her, though he still hates conflicts. He tries to settle things through words. Mentors: Lani: Lani feels extremely comfortable in the air with her mom, with Skye teaching her the ropes, she feels like a bird. Even though Skye can get a bit tough on her at times, she's loving every second of it. She also learns a few things from Angel, Skye's trainee, but spends most of the time with her mother. When she's older she teaches Amy to be an aviation pup. Ace: though he's learning mostly under Rosie, he learns a lot from Marshall as well, most of his tools being similar to his. He's a little cautious about learning about shots, but he likes being able to help his friends and family if they need to be patched up. When he's older, he teaches Tucker to be a medicine pup Random: * Even though Ace is older, Lani acts more like the older sibling. She also likes to tease him sometimes- but it's all playful. *Mentioned in Pups and the Broken Toy, Ace has a stuffed bear named "Patchy" that tends to get ripped up every so often and is pretty much sewn together in several places by Skye. *Though Lani tries to hide him, her favorite stuffed animal is a purple elephant she named "Eggplant" or she affectionately refers to as "Eggy"- and she normally can't go to sleep without him * Due to their mixed genes- When they're teens, Lani actually becomes taller than her mom, thanks to Chase's height, though Ace still towers over her, getting mostly German Shepherd genes in him. * Lani has what's known as Heterochromia- which is what gives her the two different colored eyes * Extremely allergic to peanuts- Lani can't have any peanut-butter flavored treats or ''anything ''with peanuts, she'll swell up, bad. * Lani and Ace really want a pet platypus and get excited seeing them in the zoo * Ace gets sneezing fits sometimes like Chase, but he isn't allergic to anything. He has a very sensitive nose and will tend to sneeze 4-8 times in a row. * Sometimes Lani will get random dizzy-spells that cause her to fall over, but nothing too serious and nothing a little nap won't fix * If you can't tell, Ace is a daddy's pup and Lani is a mama's girl. They both look up to both parents, Ace likes Chase a bit more as does Lani with Skye. But that doesn't mean that they don't love the other parent any less. * Lani once tried to use a trash bag as a parachute and jumped off the playground structure....Did not work very well. (Based off of something that I actually tried as a kid >u> Let's just say I landed on my butt on a mound of sand.) * Lani will pounce and fight with anyone who dares threaten her younger sister, Sora, because of her tail. She's very protective of her and would do anything for her * Ace loves his younger sibling as well, but is more protective in the emotional sense, since he's not a very physical pup. He and Lani are always there for her, and Ace is usually the one who is there for when she needs a shoulder to cry on. * Though sometimes she stops Sora from getting in trouble, sometimes she helps her sneak off for an adventure. She'll show her some of her favorite hidden spots and locations, and most of the time causes Ace to freak out when she won't answer her Badge and will use the GPS locator screen in the Lookout to track them down * Lani blames herself for the loss of Sora's tail because she feels she wasn't watching her sister closely enough and sometimes feels awful and feels like she failed her duty as an older sister * When Ace panics, he tends to start to hyperventilate and pace around in circles, his tail fluffing up thick as the fur stands on end * Ace is a huge softy for his girls and will do anything for them. He loves his mate to bits and totally dotes over her and their daughters * Lani is a caring but fun mom- though she knows when to tighten her grip on the leash. She loves taking her kids on trails and finding new things for them to discover * Even though the seem like one version of their parents, they're both Cockapoo/German Shepherd mixes. As explained above, that's why they both tower over their mother * They're really tight to their cousins, Camo, Blitz, and Soda- but not Crash, due to him teasing them and being rude 24/7. Soda looks up to Ace, and he loves to give her attention and play with her, even letting her honk the siren on his ambulance. Lani and Camo get along pretty well with their rough-and-tumble behavior, though all three of them have to put up with Blitz and Soda wanting to play dress up. * Lani adores her Uncle Fletcher, much to Chase's apparent distress. She likes to call him "Uncle Fletch" sometimes. * She also adores her Uncle Maui- admiring the way he uses his jetpack to be a superhero for birthday parties. She also gets excited for him to teach her new stunts and tricks that she can perform (much to Chase's distress) Family: *Chase- Father *Elsa- Aunt (Chase's sister) *Cliffjumper- Uncle *Thor- cousin *Sapphire- cousin *Anna- Aunt (Chase's sister) *Hiro - Uncle *Fletcher- Uncle (Chase's brother) *Tanker- Aunt *Blitz- cousin *Camo- cousin *Soda- cousin *Crash- cousin *Skye- Mother *Maui- Uncle (Skye's brother) *Shira- Aunt- (Skye's sister) *Aryana- Aunt *Smoky Jr. - Cousin *Dustball - Cousin *Skky - Cousin *Sphinx - Cousin *Sora- younger sister *Bounty- Brother-in-law *Miracle- Niece *Spencer- Nephew *Geyser- Nephew *Dylan- Lani's mate/ Ace's Brother-in-law *Sandy- Lani's Daughter/Ace's Niece *Digger- Lani's Son/Ace's Nephew *Robin- Lani's Daugher/Ace's Niece *Winter- Ace's mate/Lani's sister-in-law *Clarity- Ace's Daugher/Lani's niece *Breeze- Ace's Daughter/Lani's niece *Sage - Brother-in-law *Summer - Sister-in-law *Bear - Nephew *RJ - Nephew *Scarlet - Niece *Aurora - Sister-in-law *Shadow - Brother-in-law *Silhouette- Niece *Tide - Nephew *Borealis - Nephew *Dusk - Nephew *Midnight - Nephew *CJ- Sister-in-law *Snow - Brother-in-law Stories by me '''''Present Day: *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Pups make a Special Delivery *Chase the Cupid *Pups and the Broken Toy *Pups and the green-eyed monster *Not alone anymore *Pups go to the Pound *Puppies and the Frosting Fiasco *Pups and the Allergic reaction *Pups and the Family Vacation *Pups and the Peanut Panic Future Generation: Song articles: Creepypastas (not part of canon storyline): *Waves of Guilt Stories by others *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (Ace only) *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *Pups Save Kiara *Pups' First Mystery *Pups' First Mystery (1) *Pups' First Mystery (2) *Pups' First Mystery (3) *Pups' First Mystery (4) *Pups' First Mystery (5) *Pups' First Mystery (6) *Chase and Skye *Chase and Skye 2 (Ace only) *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Pups To The Rescue (Ace only) *Pups To The Rescue (part 2) (Ace only) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Paw Patrol:Puppy Life 3 (mentioned) *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 2) *Pups go to the Fair (Ace only) *Pups and the New Student *Pups And The Time Warp *Pups And The Time Warp (part 2) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 3) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *Pups and the flu *Pups Hunt down a Runt! *Pups And The Mine Rescue *Ace's present for Winter *Pups save winter (Ace only) *Pups save winter part 2 (Ace only) *Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) (Ace only) *Pups Have A Winter Day *Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies *A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol *The Incredipups *Ash's first date *Night patrol *Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante *Pup and the re election *Pups and the dinner disaster *Pups and Ace's bully *Aurora and the Night Fury *Pups and the Fur Cut *Pups and the cheer-full day *Pups and the Anniversary *Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge 2: A Winter-y Feeling *Lani meets Wonder Woman *Pup pup storm *Snowdrop The Savior of Winter *Pup Pup Brother! *Rory the pupnapper *Pups and the hunt for doubtful princesses *Pups Shoot for Charity Collaboration stories: Present Day: *Like Champ Like Son *Ace meets Bathound *Puppies Get a Job *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups and the Mudslide *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting *Pups and the Little Sister Future Gen: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye (Ace only) Pup pup boogie.png|Do the pup pup boogie! ....or just stare hopelessly at your crush, that works too i guess Pups.png|puppy pairings :3 IMG 4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) like_father__like_son_by_lisadots123-d7vby15.png|Like father like son- gift art by LisaDots123 can_i_get_your_autograph__by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yigaq.png|Ace meets Ace the Bathound. Original Bathound was a german shepherd, so Gman and i kinda decided to make him one for the story too Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|Just leave the poor boy alone CJ The next generation by pokemonluvergirl2-d80jsl3.png|The pups as teenagers~ With their badges :3 Winter has two snowflakes, Ace has a Plus with a Bandage, Lani has a sky with two clouds and a sun, Aurora has a buoy and a rope, and Sage has a pine tree~ run_away_by_lisadots123-d80lp3x.png|Picture by LisaDots123 Run away! Ace and her OC Max running away from her other OC, Kitty, and CJ Just chattin by dj doxie-d81d38l.jpg|Art trade for Sonic2125 by Dj-Doxie- Ace, Sage, and Ash just chatting Lani Paw Patrol purple��.jpg|Photo bye @cartoonsaffron This is Lani's profile picture�� Ace and lani by pupmaker11.png|Humanized pups- gift from Pupmaker11 Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|next gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie Ace's present for Winter 1.png|drawn by pupmaker11 Ace's present for winter 2.png|drawn by pupmaker11 Pinned ya.png|gift from Darthgoldstar710<3 Pinned Ya! Ace and pups 2.jpg|Daddy Ace and his girls drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs <3 His girls.png|Collab with Wittlefuzzypuppies- She did the sketch and i lined and colored it! Ace and his girls <3 UncleFletcher.jpg|Uncle Fletcher, drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs <3<3 0119150901a.jpg|Ace and Winter drawn by Pipthepuplover older siblings.png|Keep up! Ace and Lani as teens with their younger sister, Sora~ SCAN0092.jpg|"You're the reason" <3 Sora singing to her siblings and Sage, Aurora, and Winter for their birthday~ (though dedicated mostly to her older sister) :3 drawn by 258raindrop sibling love.png|a rare look at how Tundrathesnowpup sketches digitally. Sibling love from the ChasexSkye pups sibling love (colored).png|Now with color~ I'm really proud of the flying one Family picture.png|Contest Entry by 258raindrop I love their bows <3 Ace and Lani Uniforms.png|Pups in Uniform Hey Lani.png|Another attempt at a screenshot edit but with the future gen pups~ ^^ Lani and Dylan hanging out Ace with Shiro.png|Ace and Shiro drawn by sarahthefbipup Ace the pup wonder 001.jpg|Ace the Pup Wonder drawn by ROCKYDOG13 Tug-o-war.png|my side of art trade for 258raindrop- Sora and Lani playing tug-o-war~ Ace new Ambulance.PNG|Chase the Police Pup555's version of Ace's Ambulance Ace makes me safe.png|Finally found one good enough for these two. Ace/Winter screenshot attempt~ Cliff, Lani and Sora.png|Lani and Sora bugging their Uncle Cliff drawn by Puppylove5~ Keep up boys! AT.jpg|Art trade with Wittlefuzzypuppehs! Awwhhhh I love it so much!! Keep up boys! A new rival.jpg|Drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs- how the "rivalry" was born xDD Lani: I love you both oh my gosh. Tiger Lani 001.jpg|lani in a tiger costume drawn by Rockydog Little Lani the Denver Broncos Cheerleader.jpg|baby lani in cheerleader outfit drawn by rockydog Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Females Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Heterochromia